mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lucky Clover/Galeria
1ª Temporada Passagem do Inverno All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Lucky closeup S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Lucky Clover mingling with the other contestants S1E16.png|Lucky Clover, com asas. Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png Barril de Pólvora Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png LuckyS1E21 03.png Appleloosa preparing S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png LuckyS1E21 02.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Lucky angry S01E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Lição Zero Spike Long List S2E3.png Spike with quill S2E03.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png LuckyS2E05 03.png Belas Pústulas Apple Bloom Fencing S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Simplicidade e a Elite LuckyS2E09 01.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png Earth ponies S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Dia do Coração Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png Rarity nopony before S2E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 Lucky and Wildfire arguing S02E25.png Lucky and Wild Fire arguing S02E25.png LuckyS2E25 03.png Love spell in action S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 05.png Lucky and Wildfire S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 06.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Princess Cadance checking on the catering S02E25.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Duelo Mágico A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Rarity called upon S3E5.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike às Suas Ordens Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png 4ª Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Applejack "I hope this doesn't mean" S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Trocas! Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Unicorn stallion covering his head S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Earth pony pushing leaves S5E5.png Earth pony covered by snow S5E5.png Lucky Clover sees trees with leaves intact S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom "aren't you glad y'all came with me" S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Silverstar "Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight "this is your dream!" S5E13.png Twilight "you can do now!" S5E13.png Diversos Lucky Clover Facebook Promo.jpg Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens